Unworthy
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Lucifer thinks that he is unworthy of Chloe's love. What if he already has it? A short one-shot based on that hit-me-right-in-the-feels ending from Monday's episode (S2E11- Stewardess Interruptus).


Greetings, fellow Deckerstars! I just couldn't get that awesome ending from "Stewardess Interruptus" out of my head. So I have written this short one-shot based on that beautiful and sweet scene between Lucifer and Chloe. Hope you like and as usual, reviews make me smile and flames can rot in Hell! (Side Note: This is also published on my writing blog featuring my OC Asanashia and her man Daren).

* * *

Lucifer Morningstar stood on the beach, the very beach where he first arrived on Earth with his suit jacket draped over his shoulder. The crashing waves calmed him as the King of Hell stood on the sand, alone with his thoughts. Or so he thought.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." A female voice said from behind him. A 5'5", blonde homicide detective with piercing sea-green eyes walked up to him and stood beside him with a concerned look on her face. The former Prince of Darkness turned to face her and said in a low voice, "How did you find me?" Detective Decker let out a quiet laugh and said, "You are not a hard man to find, Lucifer. Then again, there is also the possibility that I tracked the GPS on your phone and pinpointed your location." Lucifer nodded absentmindedly and turned his attention back to the big blue sea.

"You deserve better." The Lord of Hell suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence that fell upon them. "What do you mean?" Chloe asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "I have come to an epiphany of sorts after what happened last night." Lucifer began. "You are the kind of woman who wants a steady relationship and I'm the kind of man who will sleep with anything that I find attractive, male or female." The Ruler of Hell continued, looking at his darling Chloe, if he will ever be fortunate enough to call her such, his brown eyes filled with sadness. "I don't want that kind of life for you if we were to become something more than just co-workers. You deserve someone who's worthy of your heart and grace, and that someone clearly isn't me." Lucifer said, bowing his head, not wanting the detective to see his unshed tears.

"I realize now that it could never work out between us," The King of Hell continued after discreetly wiping the tears away. "You are selfless to a nauseating degree, and the most gracious person I have ever known in my entire existence." Lucifer then paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to gather the last of his courage. "You'd also never admit to this, but every time you arrive at a crime scene, it breaks your heart to see something as tragic and lonely as death." The detective was about to say something, but Lucifer cut her off. "You should be with a man who appreciates all that you have to give and your impossibly dull middle name, Jane." The Lord of Hell went on, his voice thick with emotion. "More importantly, you deserve someone as good as you, and I'm...I'm just not worth it." Lucifer finished, turning his gaze to the sea once more.

Chloe took in her partner's words, letting everything sink in. She then reached out a hand and lovingly caressed Lucifer's cheek. "You are more than worthy, Lucifer. I know that you can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but deep down, you are the sweetest man I have ever met. You had put your life at risk when we were going after Malcolm, and I'm sure that you would never admit to this either, but you have grown to like Trixie despite the awkward hugs." The detective said with a smile.

"You say that I deserve better," Chloe went on, "I don't want better because I have you, Lucifer Morningstar and that's all I will ever want. Now and forever." Chloe murmured as she inched closer, closing the gap between her and the Lord of Hell. She placed her lips on his in a light, butterfly kiss and broke away slightly. The Devil looked at her as his eyes became three shades darker and said breathlessly, "Detective." as the woman in question pressed her lips to his once more.

* * *

End.


End file.
